


👑 Cendrillon 👑

by Kaedember



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon - Book, M/M, One Shot, Song: Cendrillon, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedember/pseuds/Kaedember
Summary: 👑 based on the cendrillon song from vocaloid 👑Listening to a stranger, he whispers a betrayal, that with a knife he stabs his heart and leaves it in the past ... And the castle's orphans are seraphim who dictate pain, for a false love that had no choice.
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	👑 Cendrillon 👑

**Author's Note:**

> 🍟This story is based on the characters from Angela Sommer's book
> 
> 🍟 It's an alternate universe where they are both human
> 
> 🍟 The age of the characters: Anton at 22 and Rüdiger at 27
> 
> 》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》
> 
> 🍟Hey you can follow me on my social networks:
> 
> ♡Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaedember
> 
> ♡Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jutsuru_san/
> 
> ♡Tumblr: https://jutsuru-chan.tumblr.com/post/633326438970425344/they-are-so-beautiful
> 
> ♡Facebook grup: Rudony Shippers https://www.facebook.com/groups/324924821858171/?ref=share

_**𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒍  
𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒅𝒂𝒘𝒏** _

It was a long, long time ago, when this little story happened, nobody knows what day, month or year it happened, it is only known that it was an autumn day, but the moon was a faithful witness of that frivolous night, so peaceful and brilliant, he just stood there, watching the fate of two lovers. But before knowing its history you must know the facts that precede it ...

One day long ago when a maiden gave birth to a small child, the joyful birds sang a splendid song, they welcomed the little person who just arrived in the world, her mother adored her resemblance to the sun, her hair It could easily be made to pass through the flames that the light emits in the sky, perhaps in the sight of anyone it would be a common blonde, instead his mother knew that with the passage of time his color would become brighter. Oh! I don't know I was wrong in that regard, but what I caught more than one were his sapphire eyes, so blue full of life and innocence with a touch of mystery in them. They did it the envy of many! Instead his heart was the most valuable thing that was ever seen in that forgotten kingdom, something so pure and noble was not seen every day, adored, loved, respected and most of all unforgettable, it was most of his life.

Life was so unfair, unfortunately for our protagonist, he would not be the exception.

_**𝑴𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍  
𝑻𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒆𝒍 𝒍𝒂𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒓  
𝑮𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆  
𝑰 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆** _

Years later…

-So… will the pay be good?

-What if it will be good, you say? Sure yes boy! Although there is something that causes me a lot of intrigue ... - the bartender took a moment to deliberate that fact that did not fit - I must admit that either men are very cowardly or whatever they are asking in exchange for their gold coins is a madness. Every male who has shown interest in the business has not taken it!

-But how curious is that such a peculiar reaction?

"Actually I have no idea," said the lady sincerely, "but boy… why are you so interested in old Geiermeier's dirty and dishonest business?"

-I need the money ... every day my mother gets sicker and I'm afraid that with my father ten feet underground the coins are barely enough to feed her.

-Oh my dear child- the woman looked at him with compassion- very well I will tell you where you can meet him, but you should not lower your guard at any time, you know that languages speak of how cruel and cunning that man is. Be very careful! Anton only the maker will know what goes through Geiermeier's mind!

-I am aware of that ... But I will take the risk for my dear mother.

-Very good ... tonight you should see him near the town cemetery, for some strange reason you will always find him there, be very careful with him, he is usually armed to the teeth, and most importantly, never ask him anything personal. The last time someone did it they disappeared from the face of the earth.

-Thank you very much for your wise advice I will take it into account when facing Geiermeier- rising from the bench Anton leaned forward in gratitude.

-May luck be with you, you will need it.

He politely said goodbye to the pleasant woman to make his way to his humble home while waiting for the meeting time. He just prayed that everything went well so he wouldn't regret it in the near future ...  
  
  


_**𝑻𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒕  
𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒖𝒔𝒕** _

It was more than evident that he expected many things, perhaps to steal his precious jewels from a duke, clothes brought from lands very far from his own; It might be to rob the town bank and get some juicy loot, but in the worst case scenario it would be to steal the so iconic Crown from the von Schlotterstein kings that was worth more than all the gold in the kingdom.

Oh but how naive he was, he knew from the beginning what he was getting into if he would not have to complain, what old Geiermeier asked in return could be defined in one simple word: inhuman.

Due to the shortage of time that due to the vague lack of interest in telling him the details that aria for this business were overlooked by the major downplayed it. He shouldn't have lowered his guard like that and more so with what the woman told him.

A day before he does not know how or why I accept him to do the business, he thought that he would reject it just by seeing him, but nevertheless his desperation was more than it led him to accept it as a last resort. His instructions were quite simple, so much so that they made him suspect immediately, but he was not mistaken, he gave him a large black jacket that in his opinion had nothing more than clothes, at that time he did not have time to thoroughly inspect the sack when one last indication was given:

-Put on what's inside the bag and tomorrow an hour after the sun has set, you'll come back here for another minute or I'll pay the consequences for disobeying me.

In short, he had been terrified by her words, but there was no turning back, after their meeting in the cemetery he returned home, hoping that his mother would not notice his absence. He hid the backpack very well with his clothes and he went to sleep, or at least he tried to be enough to get up with the energy required for what awaited him that day.

It was an ordinary and normal day, he did his work in the town library, accommodating, attending to the people who passed by and reading the odd book.

Before the sun had completely set, he returned to his house where his mother was waiting for his arrival, with a fairly decent excuse he explained to his mother that he would return quite late at night, luckily his mother did not ask or inquire about the reasons for his She was absent and went to sleep early because being sick consumed most of her energy.

When he was alone in his room and having the door closed tightly, he took out the contents of the backpack, what he did there left him breathless. A perfect white ball gown with blue touches, made to measure raised his suspicions ... would he go to the ball that would take place in the palace? He knew the answer to that question, but he refused to accept it.

Without wasting any more time he put on the suit as fast as he could, praying that he would not be late to the cemetery, he passed a long brown cape around his shoulders, managing to hide his striking appearance for the most part. Possessing an incredible ability to sneak he successfully made it past unnoticed by the prying eyes of the kingdom.

The dark blue tones of the sky were about to cover the few orange traces of the sun when he found a carriage at the entrance to the gloomy site.

-Very good so far you have fulfilled every boy- leaning on a rather neglected tombstone, the older man spoke- now get into the carriage we have no time to lose.

He did not say a word, he only shook his head in an affirmative way, obeyed Geiermeier's order, it could be said that the transport had a lot of class, when he put one foot inside it, he noticed an ultra grave cold, it was cute and elegant, he recognized it but something it wasn't going well. He took a seat at the back of it followed by the old man whom he previously ordered his faithful follower named Schnuppermaul to take a course towards the Royal Palace.

He lost track of time, he doesn't know how long he was stuck in that float under Geiermeier's intense and disturbing gaze fixed on some irrelevant point on the floor. When I hear the voices of other people outside the float.

They had reached the von Schlotterstein palace.

_**𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏  
𝑨𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒅  
𝑯𝒆 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈** _

-All right, this is what you are doing, boy- from the pocket of his jacket he extracted a fairly simple black mask, with silver details that imitated the pattern of a lace fabric, I took it from his hand and looked at him with intrigue- for nothing in the world it will occur to you to take it off, only then will you go unnoticed at the great masquerade party, and it will be easier for you to get closer to Prince Rüdiger Von Schlotterstein.

-Than?! Why should I get close to the prince in the first place? - everything was expected but to be around someone so important.

-You accepted the business right? You can not cower now, so listen to me carefully I will only say it once, if you want to have the pay you must help me assassinate the second prince, before midnight he must drop dead- under the seat of the carriage I take out a box no bigger than his hand and he opened it before the horrified gaze of the blond, in it a silver dagger rested on the red velvet- take it and kill my oldest enemy, fail in your task and the dagger will taste your blood in its place.

With the fear of standing flower he took the blade between his hands and put it in the back of his suit hiding it from the view of the guests.

-Now put on the mask if you don't want anyone to recognize you.

It was the last he heard before his henchman Schnuppermaul opened the door. What trouble had he gotten himself into now?

_**𝑶𝒓𝒑𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒆  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒛𝒆𝒑𝒉𝒚𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒖𝒔  
𝑶𝒉! 𝑭𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆  
𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒊𝒎𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆** _

In other circumstances the palace would have seemed astonishing and imposing, but now it was a mixture of various mostly negative emotions towards this place.

He was pushed by the businessman towards the stairs that led to the main entrance, the Gothic style stood out throughout the place, so dark and mysterious with a touch of elegance they claimed to be the place where the family of rulers of that kingdom lived, it seemed the combination of a dream and a nightmare. He would be at a true noble ball! Her little inner child couldn't help but hold back the excitement. On the other hand, the 22-year-old that he was would want to run home with his beloved mother and thus avoid in a somewhat cowardly way out of the tremendous problem in which he was involved.

With each step he stepped on, millions of possibilities ran through his head, he hated having to do that, but found himself hating more of the man who held his arm tightly as they headed for the entrance.

With just a few lies from Geiermeier they managed to pass themselves off as nobles who were attending the celebration, to later walk down a corridor to the main hall where the other guests were. Everything was so refined when he entered the room, he managed to observe several people, mostly foreigners speaking in different groups, some were laughing, others were talking animatedly, others were greeting the guests for the first time.

-This is where we will take different paths Anton- the voice loaded with hatred and thirst for revenge brought him out of his trance state making him remember the true reason for his stay there- I will take care of some matters on my own, I will see you after twelve Chimes, by then I hope you do your part of the job.

I let him go free plus one last warning I throw at him- fail in your mission and you will not arrive alive tomorrow- I walk through the crowd losing myself in it.

Scared, he took the opposite direction of his boss to lose himself in his own thoughts. He couldn't escape the castle in any way deep down he knew he would be being watched by the man's follower and by himself. If that was not a reliable option, he could hide in some secluded corner of the room to avoid attracting attention and pretend to be looking for the prince without success.

So deep in thought he didn't see the person in front of his path when he felt that he collided with someone. With a suit similar to his but much more ostentatious and striking, but what stood out the most about him was his red mask full of details with thread of what seemed to be of another taste, he suppressed a muffled squeak.

Life was enjoying his martyrdom when he saw the person in front of him.

**_𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒆  
𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆  
𝑵𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍_ **

-Auch ... - he touched the area of his forehead where he received the impact of the foreign body - excuse my clumsiness I was so stuck in my own world that I did not notice where I was walking ...

-On the contrary, excuse me too, I didn't see that he was heading towards me

When his sky blue eyes met the gaze of others, and there he knew that life punished him so unfairly.

-If you allow me… can I ask your name? -The red-haired boy

"Hell if the prince was handsome" thought the blond man- My name is Antón Bohnsack

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young man," she said, taking her right hand, kissing her knuckles.

-The pleasure is mine ... - He doesn't know how but he managed to articulate a decent prayer after the boy kissed his hand but he knew that he would say yes to everything when he asked.

"My name is Rüdiger Von Schlotterstein, second prince of this kingdom," he appeared bowing to Anton, "and tell me, young Bohnsack, what brings you to this party?"

-Well I… my grandfather was invited to this party and he has brought me with him- he lied- but he is with one of his acquaintances now, so I decided to explore this place.

-Interesting ... So this is the first time you visit the kingdom? - He inquired curiously.

-I would lie to you if I said yes- she gave him a sincere smile- I must admit that this place is very impressive.

-Tell me something ... would you like to know the rest of the castle? - He offered his hand inviting him to escape from that boring room, looking at him in a way that I cannot decipher

-I would love to.

𝑰 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆  
𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅  
𝑶𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒆𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑  
𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍

Seconds, minutes and hours have passed since that unexpected invitation by Rüdiger, and it goes without saying that he did not regret accepting.

She loved spending time with him, and at the same time she got to know him more thoroughly, on his little escape from the living room, he first took him to the throne room where he told him his family history. And solved one of his biggest doubts. Geiermeier turned out to be a former royal councilor.

-There was a time when all our trust was placed in him- he commented- but his greed was the cause of his exile, he has held us a great grudge ever since.

"Oh what a rude man." He allowed himself to be honest for once all night. Should I warn him of the possible danger?

But his opportunity passed as Rüdiger took his hand again, guiding him to another part of the palace. When they passed through the gates, they took a path to one of the many stairs that the castle possessed. Between laughter, subtle flirtations and innocent jokes they reached a spectacular balcony, it seemed to be the highest in the whole imposing castle and the view was not far behind.

-This is my favorite place- Rüdiger mentioned- I like to come here when I'm bored.

"Or do you mean when you run away from your parents," Anton joked.

-You seem to know me very well, don't you? Should I be concerned about that?

-Maybe, maybe I am not very observant, you are not as I imagined.

"So what did you think it would be like?" He asked.

-I thought you would be a conceited boy- he smiled mockingly- but I was very surprised to discover the opposite.

-I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended, I'll make sure to keep surprising you for the rest of the night- I wink at him in a flirtatious way, on the contrary that I enjoy the barely visible blush.

-What more daring things do you say- she hoped that for nothing in the world it was seen how blushed she was, she looked away from her now almost lover to contemplate the view that she had in front of him.

In the distance he could see the borders of the castle, at the entrance many guards were guarding it, a little further to his left a small now empty kiosk along with a small stream seemed very sophisticated. What he liked the most was the garden on the right.

-You would like to go?

-Of course yes.

Holding out his hand for the second time, he accepted it without hesitation, with a firm grip they began a descent towards the royal gardens.

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒚 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔, 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒔  
𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒖𝒔, 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒖𝒔  
𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒔  
𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

-They are so beautiful! - minutes after a long walk were absolutely worth it.

His amazement made the redhead inflate with egocentricity, the meadows of the town where his real home was located, was nothing compared to what he saw, it seems that those who had worked in that place could only be masters of gardening, every inch of that place I was meticulously cared for, flowers of all kinds were appreciated in that place, being at night I could not distinguish most of the fauna in the garden, but I was sure that I would not know the name of all the flower species, of the few places that I observe of This property was definitely his favorite.

-Of course it is, my dear father built this place for my mother as a symbol of his eternal love for her- answered the older of the two- I hope to find such a love one day.

-I'm sure you will find it. Who wouldn't fall madly in love with you?

Immediately he felt very ashamed of his words, he had said them without thinking, by the reaction of the other he knew that it took him by surprise - do you think that?

-Absolutely.

-Young Antón in that little time knowing you, I'm afraid I have not been completely honest with you- holding both hands with all the love that I was about to proclaim- when I saw you enter through that door you have caught my attention, I must say that it is not something typical of my thinking and acting as I have done all tonight by your side- I look at the sapphire eyes of the opposite showing sure of himself, he firmly squeezed the fragile hands of his companion as if with that gesture he prevented him from fleeing from there- I don't know what you have, I don't know what you do when you're by my side, but I have a hunch of what it could be.

-Rüdiger… - the words spoken were so sweet that he felt he was not worthy of the man in front of him. That the doer turned off him did not deserve to meet a being as sweet as him.

-What I mean is ... that tonight you, Antón Bohnsack, have captivated me with your beautiful being, let me know you more thoroughly, and if it is possible in the not too distant future to be my partner for life- taking with his hand the Cheeks of the lowest, wipe the tears of his possible future boyfriend with his thumb.

At that moment Antón's heart broke. 

𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒂𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒌𝒆  
𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒅  
𝑹𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒔  
𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒆  
𝑴𝒚 𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒔, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒎𝒆  
𝑶𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕  
  


-N-no, please don't do this to me- with a small voice I answer the prince.

"Why are you crying? Have I offended you or treated you badly?" If so, I beg your pardon- the despair in his voice made him feel like the worst person in the whole country. Because he had to fall in love that night.

Shaking his head clean the tears that were pouring out of his eyes - don't say that, you don't have to apologize for anything, here the only one who has to apologize is me, you have shown me with great enthusiasm the most important corners for you of this place, being sincere in each one of your words- I take a breath before releasing the cruel truth- instead I… I am the most deplorable being in this kingdom, I am not being sincere with you, but I could not reveal the truth without being afraid For my own life and yours, but of one thing I'm very sure. I reciprocate your feelings Rüdiger Von Schlotterstein, my love for you is genuine, however the situation is not the best of all, so I beg your forgiveness as well as I hope and understand why I did this ...

**Ding dong ...**

The midnight chimes began to ring without allowing a step back.

-What do you mean…? - Antón's hand proceeded involuntarily before him, behind the sack the silver dagger, burying it quickly and accurately next to the second prince.

**Ding dong ...**

-but what…? - As soon as Antón moved away from him, he held the dagger firmly, pulling it out of his side.

**Ding dong ...**

-Forgive me! - Shouted the blond- I didn't want to do it, they forced me!

**Ding dong ...**

-Who ... who did it? - Questioned the nobleman, beginning to feel the loss of blood.

**Ding dong ...**

-Geiermeier ... he has dragged me here to force me to kill you ... - He couldn't finish the sentence when a series of laughter was heard in the twilight of the night.

**Ding dong ...**

-Well ... well ... well ... but look at who we have here, I must admit that I am quite disappointed, you have failed me brat and that will cost you dearly ... - at a slow and dark pace he went towards the culprit that his plan failed.

**Ding dong ...**

-Kill me if you want to! I'd rather die in his place- he faced the man guilty of his misfortune.

**Ding dong ...**

-That won't be a problem ... - From his belt he took out a dagger bigger than the other and pointed it towards his objective.

**Ding dong ...**

He stood in front of Rüdiger to protect him from the enemy and accept his fateful fate.

**Ding dong ...**

-Antón no ... - the prince grabbed his hand trying to get him away from that horrible man and save him from possible death but it was all in vain.

**Ding dong ...**

-Forgive me Rudy ... - I close my eyes tightly waiting for the impact but it never came.

**Ding dong ...**

He opened his eyes in fear, letting out a sigh of surprise, in front of him, around 5 guards stopped old Geiermeier, leaving him lying on the floor.

𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆  
𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒂 𝒇𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒔  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒔 𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒖𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒈𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒅, 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆

He had a moment where he went into a state of shock digesting what had just happened, he was about to die, but he was prevented by the Royal castle guard, and Rüdiger was wounded by the ...  
Turning quickly, he saw his lover still clutching his wound and crouched closer to him.

-this is all my fault! I did not want any of this to happen ... they are so useless I do not deserve your love ... - between tears he lamented over and over again until a voice took him out of his martyrdom.

-Stop talking nonsense Anton- growled the other- none of this has been your fault, only Geiermeier has it, he manipulated you for his benefit, do not blame yourself for that ...

-but I…

-None of this is your fault- I speak with a soft and compressive voice- you almost gave your life for mine and that for me is priceless and it has only confirmed what I feel for you, he took advantage of you at the worst moment of all but rest assured that I will be there to protect you from now on.

𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔  
𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒓𝒊𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒏  
𝑾𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏  
𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒎𝒆  
𝑾𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒔  
𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒏𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆  
𝑴𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖

The pressure on his lips was the only thing his heart needed to stop suffering, a kiss full of so many emotions, love, hope, security and relief were some of those emotions, it felt good and comforting, they wanted it from the first moment that their eyes met.

Now they were together and no one could ever separate them, they would never be alone again, they would never go through something like this again, and above all they would never cry again for fear of losing the person they love the most.

𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆  
𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒅𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒌 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒓 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒔  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒆𝒓  
𝑭𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒕  
𝑵𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒆𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒎𝒆  
𝑨 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒓𝒚 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒏 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕  
𝑶𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏

Days passed, maybe weeks or even a couple of months when La Paz came into their lives again, after that night Rüdiger was treated by the castle healers assuring his life, Antón at all times remained by his side, as for the The monarchs Von Schlotterstein found out about the attack on their second son, they did not hesitate to run to where he was resting after the attack, it goes without saying that they were furious over this crime, they ordered their enemy to be locked up in one of the darkest and well-preserved dungeons. protected to spend the rest of his days in it together with his follower Schnuppermaul with him, because it was because of the latter that the guards found out about the attack and managed to prevent it. When they learned what Antón had done, they understood the young man's situation and gave him their forgiveness along with their eternal gratitude, but as soon as they found out about their feelings, they accepted them without any reproach, the morning after that day, Antón's mother He was shocked to see his beloved son arrive with one of the princes themselves almost fainted, scolding him for daring to make such a dishonorable decision, he accepted the love he proclaimed for the young Rüdiger, and then took her to the castle where he would be his new home and would spend the rest of her years seeing how happy her son was.

And our beloved protagonists lived their precious lives, facing all kinds of obstacles that get in the way of their love, it is more than obvious that in due time a wedding was celebrated, remembering this story passed from generation to generation throughout the kingdom, telling this story. incredible love lived in the past days so strong and pure that I manage to pass through time moving whoever listens to it. And the moon confirmed this great love story.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍟 Hi hi how are you? As I had said the previous month, today I bring you the second one-song of this couple.  
> For this story I was inspired by the cendrillon song which is one of my favorites so I adapted it to the shipp and I really liked the result (because the truth of the previous one had turned out to be really ugly so I made more of this one)
> 
> In this, the planning is more noticeable and the first one had been done in 3 days xd so this I took it with more calm and time
> 
> I can't even believe that I wrote this at night at 4:00 in the morning: 0 but I stay wrong, at first I thought about killing Rüdiger but in the end I didn't succeed, it seemed like a very sad ending so I left to live.
> 
> For next month I did not open a one-song and this is because I have something planned for that month for the group of rudony shippers so it will take almost the whole month so stay tuned in the next few days
> 
> If you are not in a group, I invite you to enter it, the link is in my message board of my profile so come in!
> 
> 🍟 without anything else to say I'll leave you and I'll be seeing you in the group kaedember says goodbye until next time 👋


End file.
